Teach Me How To Dance
by Just.Call.Me.Girl.Friday
Summary: Standing close against each other. Breathing ragged as their heart beat slowed. Their arms still lifted above the taller woman's sweaty neck. "You are getting the hang of this just fine." Denise finally softly said. Roxy ever slowly allowed her hand to run down the older woman's bare arm. Watching the softness of the brown eyes at the sensation.


**TITLE: **_Teach Me How To Dance _

**SEASON BASED IN: **_Mid – way through four. Two months before Denise and Frank learn that she's pregnant. _

**PRELUDE:**

**TEACH ME HOW TO DANCE**

"Remember how I taught you how to defend yourself?" Roxy turned quickly around to face Denise; with her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. Her right eye brow rose.

Denise blinked; and shut the door behind her; she allowed her fingers to dance over the knob to the lock. Never taking her eyes off her young friend; Her hand rose to bolt the dead bolt. "Of course I remember." She said. "I would never forget it." She breathed; as she felt her face heat up slightly.

"Teach me how to dance." Roxy blurted out. Her blue eyes widen as she waited for her friend's response. She unconsciously gnawed at her bottom lip.

Denise's chocolate eyes widen in surprise. "You know how to dance." Was all she could think too say.

"Not ball room dancing." Roxy sighed. "Trevor is going to be moving up in the Army;" she sighed once more "As much as I wish he would leave when his time comes up; I fully know he never will. I have come to accept this. I know that in time he'll be made an officer – I know officers wives have to known how to be all proper. That includes ball room dancing."

Denise smiled softly; as she moved forward to wrap her her right arm around her shorter friend's waist. "Oh Roxy; you don't have to worry at all about that stuff."

"You don't think Trevor and I are going to make it tell then." Roxy lowered her eyes as she frowned down at the floor. "Whom am I kidding?" She shrugged. "By the time Trevor makes Officer he'll be married to his second more classy wife."

Denise wrapped her free arm gently; put tightly around Roxy. "Roxy …." She whispered in the shorter woman's right ear; as she pulled the stiff woman against her. She waited for the younger woman to relax in her hug; as what usually happened when she just allowed the blunt speaking shorter woman seek shelter in her arms. She gently frowned as Roxy continued remaining stiff in her arms.

"I just need to learn to dance is all." Roxy kept her eyes on Denise's smooth skin at her stomach. "I have to _prove_ to Trevor; that I'm willing to change into the wife; that he'll be proud of later in his army career." She hiccuped at the end.

Denise very well knew that words were not going to work in this situation. That no matter how much _assurance_ she, and Trevor could say to Roxy; Roxy still wouldn't believe that Trevor would _never_ _ever _leave her once he became an officer. "I'll teach you how to dance."

"You can't tell Trevor. Or anyone else. Not even the tribe." Roxy looked up to meet Denise's chocolate eyes.

"They would love to help." Denise replied.

"I don't want them to know." Roxy said in a low voice. "I don't want anyone to know."

"Roxy …." Denise began.

"This isn't like all the other stuff that I need to learn to be an Army wife. This is personal." Roxy still spoke in her soft voice.

"Okay." Denise whispered.

The two women stayed where they stood staring into each other eyes; with Denise's arms wrapped around Roxy; for several silent minutes. Roxy finally broke the spell that they were under by moving away from the older woman. "Thanks Denise." She turned to the front door.

"Can you stay?" Denise quickly asked.

Roxy perked up. "Of course. The boys won't be home till late tonight." She followed Denise into the living room. "I want to thank you; Denise;" sinking down onto the couch, "for everything that you have been teaching me over the years. For basically taking me under your wing." She laughed a harsh laugh; "Even when I first arrived at Fort Marshall; I knew fully well that no officers wives wouldn't give me the time of day. Not because I was the 'new' kid on the block." She looked down at herself. "It's because of whom I am."

"That's not true." Denise quickly rushed in.

Roxy lifted her right eye brow high on her forehead; "Don't lie."

"I'm not lying. Claudia Joy took you under her wing right away." Denise pointed out.

"Only because of you." Roxy shrugged. "I know very well what Claudia Joy Holden _first _thought of me in the ladies room." Waving her right hand; "I never blamed her one bit."

"Claudia Joy was just protecting me when you spoke about my bruises." Denise frowned. "She didn't mean to come off the way she did."

"I know that Denise." Roxy softly smiled. "I knew that when looked at me the way she did. I admired her for standing up for her family. I especially knew that when she practically yanked me from your side; when I said I hoped you decked whomever gave you the cut above your eyebrow." She breathed; "I should have dressed better causal at the tea party; instead of my 'hump' bar work clothes." She frowned. "I should never have gone that day."

"If you hadn't then Pamela wouldn't had the babies at the 'Hump'. Hell; if you hadn't been there than Pamela may have ended up having the twins in Claudia Joy's bathroom alone – or worse having a very gossipy wife discover her being in labor; than seeing the truth right away. I mean Pamela's situation would have been all over base a lot sooner than it was. It would have been a worse situation for Pamela; right after giving birth to two babies; had you not gone to the tea party." Denise pointed out.

"Pamela would have been fine. You are a very observant person; you would have realized what was going on – and calmly withdrew Pamela from the tea party." Roxy waved her hand. "I should never had gone to the tea party. I ended up truly embarrassed Claudia Joy. Even if I _had _gone in my every day clothes. Or if I even attempted to find something more classy at the PX." Her lips lifted in a self disrespected smirk; "I never belonged there in the first place."

"You belonged there; Roxy." Denise reached over, and placed her right hand on the younger woman's shoulder, "You always belonged there. More so then the so called richly social classed officers wives."

Roxy shook her head; "I don't want to dwell on the negatives of life. I just want to move forward – and prove to everyone – especially myself; that I can pull myself from the way of life; that I was unfortunately was born into. I want to show my boys; that no matter what life throws at them – they can make their own way. That even through they are dirt poor; they can work their way into upper sorority – and survive with the best of 'em." She had pride shining brightly in her blue eyes.

"So when would you like to begin? Also; where would you like to hold the lessons? We can move the furniture from my living room. But; we may be too tired to move it back. Also we would have to move it exactly where it has been – Frank would notice if even one piece was moved an inch." Denise pointed out.

Roxy bit her lips. "I don't have enough money to rent a room. Sides I don't want Trevor to ask about the added expense." She held up her hand; "You aren't paying for the room either Denise Sherwood. I'm asking you for the lessons – not the other way around." She looked around the living room. "I think I can handle Frank knowing; if it comes to that. I know that he'll respect my privacy in the matter."

"Then my living room it is then. When would you like to begin?" Denise asked.

"Now?" Roxy replied.

"I wish I could. But; I need to report to work in a half hour." Denise replied.

Roxy blushed, and stood to her feet. "I didn't realize, Denise. I'm sorry for barging in on you like I have; and staying."

Denise stood quickly, "I didn't mean to apply that you need to rush off. I'm pretty much ready for work. I have time to visit with you. I love having you around."

"Still not right for me to cause you to be late to work." Roxy shook her head. She headed to the front door. "How about I give you a call – and we'll schedule the best time for the lessons." She didn't wait for Denise to respond; she just rushed out of the front door.

Denise managed to get to the front door; before it could slam shut. Standing with her hand on the end door; as she watched Roxy slam her car door in her haste to leave. _What am I going to do with you Roxy? How can convince you that you are much stronger than you think you are; concerning the so called better class of people of this world? _

**END PRELUDE**


End file.
